1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for delivering contents with consideration given to user convenience while protecting the copyrights of the contents.
2. Background Art
The Patent Document 1 discloses a technology to realize move of a content from a server device to a client device with use of DCTP (Digital Transmission Content Protection) standard and IEEE1394 serial buses.
Here, move of a content is a copyright protection technology which, by prohibiting the same content from being available for more than one use at the same time, allows the content to be moved to another device even in a case where the copy control information (hereinafter, referred to as “CCI”) is set to “No More Copy”.
In the above move process, the server device prevents the same content from being delivered to multiple client devices by, in a case when the move process is being performed between the server device and a client device, rejecting accesses from other client devices until the move process is completed.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2003-22338
Non-Patent Document 1: Digital Transmission Content Protection Specification Volume 1 (Informational Version), Matsushita Electric Industrial Co, Ltd. et al, Revision 1.4, Feb. 28, 2005.
However, in a structure where an HDD recorder or the like is used as a home AVC server, and a plurality of contents stored in the home AVC server can be viewed from a plurality of home televisions and PCs (Personal Computers), the above-described prior art prohibits accesses from other client devices while the home AVC server is performing a move process to one client device. Accordingly, users of the other client devices are not able to perform move processes from the home AVC server, and furthermore, are not able to view a content, suffering a significant inconvenience.
The present invention was conceived in view of the above problems, and aims to provide a content management system and a content management device which are able to perform move processes with enhanced convenience for users of client devices which are not performing a move process.